Freak Out
by Maya Cooper Granger
Summary: Fanfic no mundo de Harry Potter, porém ele mal aparece na fic. O que aconteceria se uma aposta um tanto estranha fosse feita entre Rony e Mione? Fic rh com uma pitadinha de hl. Recomendo que, ao lerem, ouçam Freak out do CD Under my skin da Avril Lavigne.


_**Freak Out**_

_**Fanfic de Harry Potter po Maya Cooper Granger**_

_**Sinopse: **Fanfic no mundo de Harry Potter, porém ele mal aparece na fic. O que aconteceria se uma aposta um tanto estranha fosse feita entre Rony e Mione? Fic r/h com uma pitadinha de h/l. Recomendo que, ao lerem, ouçam "Freak out" do CD Under my skin da Avril Lavigne._

Hermione estava em seu 7° ano de Hogwarts. Era o tipo de garota independente e estudiosa. Estava ficando bonita, apesar de não chamar tanta atenção como Gina, irmã de Rony. Só que algo estranho havia acontecido: ela havia diminuído um pouco o ritmo nos estudos. Mesmo já tendo que usar óculos pelo quanto já havia prejudicado sua visão, ela deixara de estudar um pouco. Andava com mais sorrisos também, e isso tinha um pequeno motivo. Quer dizer, pequeno para os outros: uma aposta. Uma aposta que ela fez com o cara da sua vida.

Uma aposta feita com Ronald Weasley...

_"- Rony, dá para você me deixar estudar ou eu vou ter que te estuporar? - ela o encara meio brava._

_- Bem... eu te deixo estudar, mas eu tenho uma proposta para você... - ele olhava dela para o grosso livro de transfiguração que ela lia._

_Hermione revira os olhos e o encara, sentindo um leve arrepio, mas não demonstrando. Aqueles olhos ainda levariam-na a loucura._

_- Qual é essa proposta Ronald Weasley? - ela o encara meio brava, porque não conseguia ficar completamente brava com ele._

_- Que você relaxe um pouco... Se você diminuir suas horas de estudos de "toda hora vaga" para 12 horas semanais, eu te pago 2 galeões no fim do ano. - ele a encarava com um sorriso."_

Mas se havia algo que não se podia fazer era desafiar Hermione. Ela cumpria qualquer desafio. Mesmo achando que Rony não teria os 2 galeões prometidos, ela diminuiu para 12 horas semanais os estudos fora das aulas. E passou a andar pelo castelo e se sentir extremamente inútil durante os horários vagos. Para não ficar sem fazer nada, andava pelo castelo, as vezes sozinha, as vezes com Rony, já que Harry estava ocupado demais beijando Luna pelos cantos do castelo. Não que ela gostasse de andar só com Rony... quer dizer, ela gostava, mas tinha medo.

_**Try to tell me what I shouldnt do**_

_**(Tente me dizer o que não devo fazer)**_

_**You should know by now,**_

_**(Você já devia saber)**_

_**I wont listen to you**_

_**(Eu não vou te escutar)**_

_**Walk around **_

_**(andar por aí)**_

_**with my hands up in the air**_

_**(com as minhas mãos para o ar)**_

Ela tinha medo de ficar totalmente desleixada e tirar notas baixas nos N.I.E.M's. Não... não era esse o medo dela. O maior medo dela, e menos escondido, era de se declarar para Rony. Ele a atraía, tinha um jeito só dele que fascinava ela. Lógico que ela nunca assumiria, afinal ele era todos desleixado. Havia ficado bonito sim, os cabelos ruivos longos presos em rabo de cavalo; um pequeno cavanhaque surgindo; mais alto do que qualquer outro garoto da grifinória e, talvez, da escola; os músculos se definindo um pouco; e os braços mais fortes por ser goleiro do time de quadribol.

Mas ele havia pego ela pelo ponto fraco: o desafio. Se tinha algo que Hermione não suportava era perder um desafio. Afinal ela tinha que manter a pose de durona, mesmo que apostasse com Rony. Mesmo assim ela não ligava muito para a aposta em si, mas sim pelo tempo livre que tinha agora que a aposta estava correndo. Fazia de conta que não estava nem ai quando Rony chegava perto dela, chamando para dar uma volta pelos jardins, ou voar de vassoura (mesmo que sendo emprestada do Harry)...

_"Hermione andava pelos corredores. Estava tranquila por ter terminado seus deveres, mas acabara sua cota de 12 horas semanais e queria estudar para um teste de poções, mesmo que já estivésse estudado um pouco. Estava desatenta pensando onde cargas d'água estava com a cabeça quando apostou com Rony que estudaria 12 horas por semana. Esse tempo era pouco para se estudar, e deixava o domingo todo livre. Foi quando, pega de surpresa, ouve alguém no seu ouvido:_

_- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos! - disse Rony._

_- AI! - ela se vira para trás e encontra os olhos dele. Meio brava vai batendo no tórax dele. - SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ SABE QUE TEM PESSOAS QUE MORREM DE INFARTO POR CAUSA DE SUSTOS ASSIM? NÃO, NÃO SABE! PORQUE NÃO ESTUDA! - ela continuava a bater, com o rosto vermelho de tanto gritar com Rony._

_- Calma garota! Foi uma brincadeira... E para uma garota você bate bem forte.- ele ria. Ria na cara dela do desespero dela. E mesmo assim ela não conseguia ficar brava demais, ou por um longo tempo, com ele. - Quer dar uma volta de vassoura?"_

Ela não conseguiu recusar, mas quase sempre dizia um frio "sim", como quem pouco se importa. Na verdade ela estava quase saltitando de felicidade e riva ao mesmo tempo. Ele causava um turbilhão de sentimentos nela muito grande. Ela não tinha controle sobre o que ele fazia ela sentir, e isso fazia ela ficar meio boba. Tudo que ela não queria era ficar boba. Mas atualmente ela pouco se importava.

_**Cause I don't care**_

_**(porque eu não ligo)**_

_**I'm all right**_

_**(porque eu estou bem)**_

_**I'm fine**_

_**(estou legal)**_

_**Just freak out let it go**_

_**(arrepie e deixe estar)**_

_"Hermione e Rony estavam parados no céu, na vassoura de Harry, usando a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Na verdade, Rony pegava essas coisas emprestadas de Harry apenas porque ele pedia enquanto Harry beijava Luna e, nessas situações, Harry aceitava até que matassem ele._

_- Então srta "eu tenho medo de altura" Granger... o que acha dessa paisagem? - ele perguntava no ouvido dela._

_Ela estava na frente dele, na vassoura, sentindo a respiração dele em sua nuca e o tórax dele roçar nas costas dela enquanto voavam. Ele conduzia a vassoura, mantendo-a entre seus braços. Eles viam a floresta proibida na frente, o lago de um lado e o castelo do outro, tudo isso iluminado por uma lua cheia._

_- Muito bonita sr "eu consigo tudo" Weasley. - ela continha cada arrepio que surgia com a respiração dele em sua nuca - Agora, será que você pode nos levar para terra firme?_

_- Ah não... e eu não consigo tudo que quero... tem algo que ainda não consegui... - ele voltou a fazer a vassoura voar em alta velocidade, para desespero dela."_

Ela não entendera o que ele havia dito aquele dia, mas aprendeu algo importante: viver a vida um pouco mais intensamente. A sensação do vento da noite bagunçando seus cabelos, que já estavam bagunçados, era muito boa, ainda mais com a respiração de Rony em sua nuca e a voz dele, agora grossa, tão perto de seu ouvido. Ela se vangloriava para si mesma do auto-controle que tinha. E, a partir desse dia, começou a pegar mais leve com os outros e exigir um pouco (mas só um pouquinho mesmo) menos dos outros. Já que ela não podia fazer mais nada por causa da aposta, não ia obrigar os outros a fazerem.

_**I'm gonna live my life**_

_**(eu vou viver minha vida)**_

_**I can't ever run and hide**_

_**(Eu não posso sempre correr e me esconder)**_

_**I won't compromise**_

_**(não quero me comprometer)**_

_**'Cause I'll never know**_

_**(Porque eu nunca saberei)**_

_**I'm gonna close my eyes**_

_**(Eu vou fechar meus olhos)**_

_**I can't watch the time go by**_

_**(Eu não posso ver o tempo passar)**_

_**I won't keep it inside**_

_**(eu não guardar isso por dentro)**_

_**Freak out let it go**_

_**(Eu vou arrepiar e deixar estar)**_

_**Just freak out let it go**_

_**(Apenas arrepie e deixar estar)**_

Se tinha uma coisa que Rony nunca foi, era certinho. Ele sempre tinha algum motivo aparentemente convincente para quebrar alguma regra. E sempre tentava fazê-lo junto com Hermione. Lógico que, grande parte das vezes, ela negava incessantemente a quebrar alguma regra. Mas tinha dias que ele fazia uma carinha de "cachorro que caiu da mudança" e convencia a menina. Ela conheceu bem mais o cestelo depois da aposta. E brigara bem mais com Rony também. Brigas bem mais bobas do que as que tinham antes, e bem mais breves também, sendo que Hermione perdoava Rony logo em seguida.

_"Hermione estava nos corredores novamente, andava sozinha, já que cansara da companhia de Rony. Não que ele fosse chato, mas tem horas que precisamos de um tempo só nosso. Foi então que Dino Thomas passa junto de Simas Finnigan por ela e a olha de cima abaixo:_

_- Uau - disse assobiando depois. - Você tá muito bonita Hermione..._

_Hermione vê que ele olhava quase que fixamente para o pouco da perna dela que aparecia. Ela sai andando apressada, rubra, abaixando a saia. Então Simas a segue, bloquando seu caminho:_

_- Calma Hermione, doi só um elogio... Ele até pegou leve... Eu acho realmente que você tá muito gostosa. - ele a encara com a cara mais sacana do mundo. Foi então que uma mão surgiu, dando um soco em Simas._

_- Se você desrespeitar ela de novo Finnigan, eu juro que você vai tomar sopa pro resto da vida! Vou arrancar seus dentes um a um! - era Rony quem tinha batido em Finnigan._

_- Ora Weasley, tá bravinho por quê? Você bem sabe que é verdade e morre de vontade de ficar com ela! Vamos, assuma isso! Assuma que acha ela uma menina muito gost... - Rony se abaixa, já que Simas estava caído pela força do soco, e começa a socar Simas de forma brutal._

_- RONY, PARA! - Hermione olhava para ele desesperada._

_- VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI FALAR ASSIM DA MIONE! - Rony diz assim que Dino segura ele pelos braços. - Me solta Thomas, e leva teu amiguinho pra ala. Eu num tenho mais nada pra falar com esse fracote._

_Simas sai ajudado por Dino, xingando Rony baixo demais para que ele escutasse._

_- Rony, por que que você fez isso? - Hermione olhava ele brava. - Vai acabar por tomar uma detenção... Álias, não sabioa que você tava usando a capa para me seguir! Isso é invasão de privacidade!_

_- Ah não... Mione, eu tava te protegendo! Se não fosse eu estar aqui eles teriam tentando muito mais que beijos com você! - ele olhava para ela irritado._

_- Mesmo assim! Eu não preciso que você cumpra detenções! - ela o encara, vendo que ele estava realmente bravo._

_- OK Hermione. Eu sumo da tua vida... - ele vai andando para longe dela quando ela diz._

_- Espera! Num é isso! Eu só não quero você em encrenca por mim causa! - ela segurava o braço dele._

_- Num é por você que eu bati, foi por mim mesmo. - ele a encara sorrindo."_

Ela não entendera novamente essa frase, mas o que Simas dissera sobre Rony havia deixado-a encucada. Será que era realmente por gostar dela que Rony havia batido em Simas?

_**You don't always have to**_

_**(você não que fazer)**_

_**do everything right**_

_**(tudo certo sempre)**_

_**Stand up for yourself**_

_**(Levante por você)**_

_**And put up a fight**_

_**(e arranje uma briga)**_

_**Walk around with your**_

_**(ande por com suas)**_

_**hands up in the air**_

_**(mãos para o ar)**_

_**Like you don't care**_

_**(como se não ligasse)**_

Ela estava bem mais feliz agora, era visível. E, digamos, bem mais boba. Era pega pensando enquanto olhava para o nada. Sempre que estava olhando para o nada, estava pensando em Rony, mas poucos sabiam disso pela boca dela. Na verdade, a única pessoa para quem ela assumiu que ama Rony foi a irmã do mesmo, Gina. Esta fazia de tudo para que ela e o rimão ficassem juntos. Porém, agora que namorava Neville, dedicava um pouco menos de tempo para a causa. Hermione então sorri, Gina lhe ajudara tanto em troca apenas de um coisa: ajudar o Neville. O menino agora estava indo bem na matéria de poções, quer dizer, indo bem na medida do possível.

E Gina lhe dera em troca da ajuda algo muito mais importante: uma oportunidade...

_"Hermione estava na sala e transformação. Gina disse para ela ir lá hoje, pois teria uma surpresa, porém quando chegou não encontrou nada. Ela então andava de um lado para o outro, até que a porta se abriu:_

_- Mas que será que a Gina mandou eu vir aq... - dizia Rony até ver Hermione. - Oi Mione! - ficou levemente corado, imperceptível já que a sala estava iluminada apenas pela luz da lua que vinha de fora. - Que que você está fazendo aqui?_

_Hermione se assustara com a voz de Rony. Então fora isso que Gina planejara. Deixar os dois sozinhos. Ela mataria Gina depois independente do resultado._

_- Oi Rony... Você me assustou de novo sabia? Sua irmã me mandou aqui... - ela foi até ele._

_- Ah, então foi isso que ela disse ser surpresa? - ele ri. - Mas eu te conheço, como poderia ser surpresa? - ele a encara com um sorriso maroto._

_- Não sei... - ela estava rubra demais, mas tinha que manter a calma. - Acho que ela queria que a gente conversasse, mas isso num precisa acontecer na sala de transformação._

_- Sala de transformação... - ele fala. - Aqui acontece transformações durante o dia._

_- Não diga Rony! - disse ela, cínica e risonha._

_- Mas será que pode acontecer transformações a noite? E que não precisem de magia? - ele a encara sério._

_- Se for o tipo de transformação que eu penso, podem ocorrer sim. Basta a gente querer... - ela desvia o olhar._

_- Então... Mione, olha no meu olho. - ela se vira para ele, encarando-o. - É verdade o que diz a Gina? Que você gosta de mim? Ou melhor, como diz ela: que você tem, nem uma queda, um abismo por mim? - ele a encara sério e extremamente rubro, com as mãos trêmulas._

_Ela então pensa "Oras, já estamos no fim do último ano, por que não?"_

_- É Rony... É tudo a mais pura verdade... - ela se matém encarando-o. Ele sorri e a abraça pela cintura. - Mas e você? Gosta de mim?_

_- Sabe... eu num sei... - ele diz divertido. - É claro que sim! Para alguém inteligente você tá meio lenta.- ele aproxima os lábios dos dela, ficando quase a roçá-los._

_- Você que me ensinou o relaxar, tá vendo? - ela diz com o coração disparado, passando a mão pelo ombro dele. - Você me deixa bob..._

_Ele acabara de calar a menina com um beijo calmo. Ela correspondera, o coração ainda disparado, e sentia do dele também disparado. Ela então tenta trazê-lo mais pra perto, como se isso fosse possível. Um arrepio percorre o corpo da menina. Depois de um tempo, já sem fôlego, Hermione separa o beijo e o completa com um selinho._

_- Quem te deu permissão pra me beijar Rony? - ela diz risonha._

_- Teu coração oras! - ele ri e a encara apaixonado. - Então, você topa namorar comigo?_

_Hermione ri:_

_- Sabe, acho que não... - ela vê a cara de preocupado dele. - Claro que sim né?_

_- Então não fala mais nada. - ele volta a beijá-la com carinho, só que o beijo vai tomando intensidade, até que um frasco explode no bolso dele. Eles se separam desesperados._

_- Que que foi isso Rony? - ela pergunta preocupada e ele ri, pegando a região do bolso onde estava o frasco e dizendo._

_- Que perfume você sente?"_

_**I'm all right**_

_**(porque eu estou bem)**_

_**I'm fine**_

_**(estou legal)**_

_**Just freak out let it go**_

_**(arrepie e deixe estar)**_

_**I'm gonna live my life**_

_**(eu vou viver minha vida)**_

_**I can't ever run and hide**_

_**(Eu não posso sempre correr e me esconder)**_

_**I won't compromise**_

_**(não quero me comprometer)**_

_**'Cause I'll never know**_

_**(Porque eu nunca saberei)**_

_**I'm gonna close my eyes**_

_**(Eu vou fechar meus olhos)**_

_**I can't watch the time go by**_

_**(Eu não posso ver o tempo passar)**_

_**I won't keep it inside**_

_**(eu não guardar isso por dentro)**_

_**Freak out let it go**_

_**(Eu vou arrepiar e deixar estar)**_

_**Just freak out let it go**_

_**(Apenas arrepie e deixar estar)**_

Hermione admirava o pôr-do-sol pela janela do salão comunal da Grifinória, vendo que algumas nuvens de chuva se aproximavam. Ela sorria boba. Fazia uns dois meses que ela estava namorando Rony. Dois meses que ela assumira o que sentia por 7 anos, e mesmo assim ficava rubra toda vez que estava com ele, e a voz dele ainda lhe causava arrepio, principalmente quando ele resolvia falar ao pé de seu ouvido. Ela ficava totalmente sob controle dele quando o assunto era namoro, e só agora entendeu a aposta dele: ele queria ensiná-la a relaxar, a deixar rolar. E conseguiu ensiná-la isso com louvor.

- Então, será que o sol é mais interessante que eu? - ele diz ao ouvido dela, pregando-lhe novamente um susto, e pousando as mãos na cintura dela, ainda por cima da capa.

- Rony, já te disse que um dia você ainda me mata de infarto. - ela se vira para ele e ele coloca as mãos na cintura dela, só que por dentro da capa.

- Ah, mas existem tantos motivos para se sofrer de infarto, e muitos bem mais interessantes que um susto... - ele diz divertido, aproximando o rosto do dela, roçando os lábios.

- Rony... num faz isso... - o coração dela ainda disparava com as provocações dele.

- Para uma garota independente você até que tem pouca iniciativa... eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer, Mione... - ele se afasta um pouco.

- Qual e o que eu ganho? - ela diz com um sorriso meio sapeca.

- Me beijar... ganha a perca de calorias e a satisfação de beijar o cara da tua vida... - ele diz encarando-a desafiador.

- Ah... é uma boa idéia... - ela então o beija com certa intensidade, sem se importar com o distintivo de monitor que reluzia no peito dos dois. Ele a trás para si o mais perto que consegue.

- Te amo Mione... - ele diz ao fim do beijo, ofegante e sorridente.

- Eu também... mas acredita que mesmo com dois meses de namoro você ainda me faz arrepiar? - ela o encara com cara de indignação.

- Existem muitas maneiras de deixar alguém arrepiado, Mione. - ele então beija o pescoço dela discretamente e ela arrepia.

- Rony estamos no salão comunal...

- Não seja por isso... - ele a puxa para darem uma volta pelo castelo, que agora ela conhecia tão bem. No instante que sairam do salão

_**Let it go**_

_**(Deixe estar)**_

_**On my own**_

_**(Na minha)**_

_**Let it go**_

_**(Deixe estar)**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)**_

_**I'm gonna live my life**_

_**(eu vou viver minha vida)**_

_**I can't ever run and hide**_

_**(Eu não posso sempre correr e me esconder)**_

_**I won't compromise**_

_**(não quero me comprometer)**_

_**'Cause I'll never know**_

_**(Porque eu nunca saberei)**_

_**I'm gonna close my eyes**_

_**(Eu vou fechar meus olhos)**_

_**I can't watch the time go by**_

_**(Eu não posso ver o tempo passar)**_

Chovia quando eles chegaram a porta do salão principal. Ela então vê a chuva torrencial caindo e o encara preocupada:

- Você não está pensando em dar uma volta no jardim agora, está? - ela o encara preocupada.- Nós vamos ficar com um belo resfriado, no mínimo... - ela não gostava nada da cara dele.

- Já beijou alguém na chuva? - ele não espera a resposta e a pega no colo.

- Rony, não, olha só! Já estamos encharcados! - ela olha ele meio brava, porque não conseguia ficar completamente brava com seu namorado.

- Então, já que vamos ficar resfriados... vamos aproveitar... - ele beija ela com vontade e ela tenta resistir, mas não consegue. Eles ficam um bom tempo se beijando, até que ele separa e, mesmo ofegante, girta. - EU TE AMO HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!

Ela ri dele e diz, ao ouvido dele, causando arrepios nele da mesma forma que ele causava nela:

- Eu te amo, Ronald Billius Weasley. E não grito porque só você precisa saber disso.

Eles se encaram sorrindo.

_**I won't keep it inside**_

_**(eu não guardar isso por dentro)**_

_**Freak out let it go**_

_**(Eu vou arrepiar e deixar estar)**_

_**Just freak out let it go**_

_**(Apenas arrepie e deixar estar)**_

Fim.


End file.
